


Silent Stars

by fifi114



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Basically Everyone Has a Bad Time, Blueberry is a sad bean, Depressed Error Sans, FGOD Error, Fate is a bitch, How Do I Tag, Ink feels guilty, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Suicide, Swearing, angry nootmare, big oof moment, including me, more ships later probably, no beta we die like error, no seriously i'm bad at this, ouch that was a low blow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi114/pseuds/fifi114
Summary: I do not own Undertale or any of the aus, I wish I was that creative.This story is based off of harrish6's fgod error. Their stories are really good, you should check them out! In this story, no one knows that Error was forced to destroy by FATE, and they find out too late... Very dramatic I know. I also posted this story on Wattpad if you prefer that site.
Relationships: Underswap Sans/Dusttale Sans
Comments: 30
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... this is my first fanfiction and I hope I don't completely screw it up. There is suicide in this story so if that is a trigger, I wouldn't recommend reading this. If it isn't a trigger, I still would not recommend reading this. I love Error and all of the aus so Error I'm so sorry. You deserve better. #error protection squad
> 
> First chapter, START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of harrish6's fgod error. Their stories are really good, you should check them out! In this story, no one knows that Error was forced to destroy by FATE, and they find out too late... Very dramatic I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... this is my first fanfiction and I hope I don't completely screw it up. There is suicide in this story so if that is a trigger, I wouldn't recommend reading this. If it isn't a trigger, I still would not recommend reading this. I love Error and all of the aus so Error I'm so sorry. You deserve better. #error protection squad
> 
> First chapter, START!

No ones Pov (maybe? I'm not sure. lets go with it)

A dark boned figure was sitting on the edge of the cliff in Outertale, staring at the stars and contemplating his existence. Error had always felt most at peace in this special spot, although he was still always on guard. But right now, looking at all of the stars almost made him forget why he was here right now. 

He was going to jump into the void to finally end his miserable existence. 

He couldn't take it anymore. You see, the multiverse needed to be kept in a balance. If there are too many universes they will bump into each other, and cause a chain reaction of mass destruction. To keep this from happening, Error destroyed universes to make space for Inks new ones. Error didn't like his job, but he really had no choice in the matter. He was forced to do this by FATE, who created Ink. Fate loved her child, but when she told him of the balance, he didn't hear her. She wanted him to be able to create freely, so she took a Sans from an au and brought him to the Anti-void, an endless white space. This Sans was Error. Fate told him of his job, and screamed at him along with other voices about what to do. Needless to say it was not a fun experience. 

Not surprisingly, Ink was not happy when Error started destroying his creations. Error didn't blame him though. He hated himself as well. Besides, he didn't think Ink knew of the balance, and Fate wouldn't allow him to tell Ink. Even if he somehow managed to inform him of the balance, he doubted Ink would believe him though because apparently he was a "Soulless monstrosity that wouldn't stop until everything was destroyed" With being the destroyer, many people usually attack him which resulted in injuries that should have killed him. But because of Fates gracious gifts of healing, he couldn't die from injuries. 'Unless I fall into the void. It will rip me apart and Fate won't be able to save me then.' Error thinks once again. He stifles a giggle at the thought. 

Error was a bit sad that most people hated him, although he really couldn't blame them. For some reason he was "friends" with Blue and Nightmare's gang. He also had some sort of bond with the Chara's of the multiverse. He didn't really understand his strange relationship with Fresh. He really didn't know why Fresh decided to hang around him sometimes. He had to acknowledge that the company was nice though.

He has helped the gang out a couple times when they were in a tight spot, and although he hated to admit it, he was quite fond of them. He knew that they probably didn't think of him the same way. 

He also had a special connection with the Charas of the aus. They all decided to call him duncle Error, and he thought that it was kind of adorable. He knew that they didn't deserve to be hated, and that they really had tried to just stop Frisk from doing genocide. That was one thing they had in common, both being the scapegoats of the multiverse. The blame always fell on them, but Error really did try to cheer up the Charas. Error always stole chocolate from Fell Sans because he heard that the kiddos liked the stuff, although Error had no idea what to do with it or what it was. He also knitted them dolls and clothes as special little gifts in his free time. 

Blue's friendship wasn't really his choice. While he was a bit mentally unstable, he had almost destroyed the original Underswap and had taken the Sans that lived there back to the Anti-void. For some reason this sans, whose nickname was Blue, was determined to become his friend and try to make him change his ways. Although Error didn't stop destroying, they did end up becoming good friends, and Error brought him back to his universe. He used to visit him when Blue's Papyrus wasn't home.

Error did notice that whenever the Star Sanses were fighting him because he destroyed an au, Blue would look disappointed in him. He really wished that he could just tell everyone the truth while he was alive, but Fate would not allow it. Which is why he felt the only way out of this hopeless situation was to die, and hopefully Ink would stop creating. 

Sure he had his doubts. 'what if it doesn't work?' 'what if I'm making a mistake and everyone dies?' He left behind a message to everyone and tell them everything they needed to know, so it should be fine, right? Error wasn't sure if Ink and the others would take it seriously though, and then all he had done would have been for nothing.

Despite the risks, Error was DETERMINED to do this. 

He knew it would make everyone else happier, and they could all live peaceful lives. To tell the truth, the only reason he had stayed this long was to protect Nightmare's gang and all of the Chara's. 

Just a few Months ago, miraculously the gang had come to a compromise with the Light Sanses. If Nightmare promised to stop attacking au's then Ink wouldn't attack them anymore. The only reason Nightmare had agreed is because one battle before this had almost killed all of the gang, and he didn't want to risk losing them. In addition to that, The gang actually moved into the star Sanses base, and they were beginning to trust each other although they were still a bit wary. (It may not make a lot of sense but lets just say that it works. For Plot Reasonsᵗᵐ)

For the Chara's, he used to be the only one who accepted them. Now with the gang being accepted, most people started to give them a chance, and it seemed to be going well. He felt that they would be fine without him. 

Because both groups were safe now, Error didn't feel any reason to be here. He had declined Inks offer to join them because he knew that he couldn't. He didn't deserve to be happy with everyone else, and besides, he still had a job to do. 

He kept destroying until he felt that the multiverse was about balanced, so he could rest knowing his job was done. In that time he hadn't taken any breaks, because he wanted it to be over as soon as possible. He hadn't seen his "friends" in a while because he wanted to emotionally distance himself, and he didn't want to see their angered and sad faces. 

He knew that Blue would be extremely disappointed in him for going on a destroying streak, since he really believed that Error could change. He also knew that Nightmare had wanted Error to agree in the truce with Ink, and he was confused and angry when he continued destroying. It was for the best though. He wouldn't bother anyone ever again.

"Are you ready?" said one of the voices. This had startled Error out of his thoughts, and he noticed that he had never heard this voice before. It sounded comforting, unlike the others who just screamed at him.

'Yes' he thought to himself, 'I think I'm ready to go now.'

He slowly stood up off the ground and neared the edge. He removed his scarf and placed it behind him, although he was sure it would be forgotten. He took one last look at the peaceful starlit sky and leaned back. He wondered why he was crying.

'I'm finally going to be free...' 

And with that, he fell into the nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhhhhhhhh....... Error I'm so sorryyyyyy. I hope that this first chapter was ok. I'm pretty sure that I did a terrible job, but hey lets not JUMP to conclusions hahahahahahahhaha kill me now. (plz don't hate meeeee)
> 
> I may add ships into this not sure though. Just depends on my mood, but no smut. Updates are not regular, I may do two in a day and then not write for a month. It will depend on if people like the story and want it to continue. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of harrish6's fgod error. Their stories are really good, you should check them out! In this story, no one knows that Error was forced to destroy by FATE, and they find out too late... Very dramatic I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. You may be wondering, how are they posting a new chapter the next day? Well, I am just posting all of my chapters that I already have completed on wattpad, so unfortunately, after a while updates will be less frequent. Sorry!
> 
> Oh also there are swears in this chapter

Inks pov 

Ink was, to say the least, pissed. 

Everything had been going great for once, and he just had to ruin it. Nightmare had agreed to the truce, which in turn, made Dream happier than Ink has ever seen him. At first most of the members of the gang had been wary, but they really were starting to warm up to everyone here. Most of the Sanses from the aus had been angry when they found out that the "Bad Sanses" were going to be friendly with everyone, because they thought that it was a trick. As time passed on though, they realized that most of them didn't want to be bad, they just were misunderstood. 

Cross and Dream had been becoming good friends, and they both seemed very excited. Killer had been hanging out with a few Sanses, namely Outer. Blue was hanging out with all of them a lot now, but for some reason it already looked like Blue had met them personally before? Ink must have just been overthinking things again. It seemed like Swap Papyrus was shocked as well that his innocent baby bro was hanging out with these murderers.

Most monsters stayed away from Horror and Dust, but for the people that were brave enough to talk to them realized that they weren't bad people, and they soon became good friends. 

Nightmare however, people were still terrified of. I mean, he is the king of nightmares after all. He still hung out with the rest of the gang and Blue most of the time, but other than that he was alone. Dream noticed this, and worked up the courage to talk with him. They've barely been apart ever since. (Brotherly bonding time awwwwwww) 

Everything was going great, and nothing could destroy the newfound peace right? WRONG. 

Although Ink had tried to persuade Error to join their side as well, Error refused, and instead went on a destroying rampage. Ink had seen him destroy before, but never like this. 

He would go from au to au, never stopping, not even to fight Ink like he usually does. Ink was getting really angry, but also extremely sad, because he couldn't save those people who counted on him. But that wasn't the part that worried him the most. 

Two days ago, he noticed that Error had stopped destroying after months of doing it endlessly. You would think he would be more relaxed now, right? No, Ink was extremely scared because he knew the destroyer was planning something, and Ink was not going to let him.

He was going to have to call a meeting soon...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nightmares Pov 

Nightmare, was very pissed.

He had been very reluctant to agree to this truce, but when all was said and done, everything was better than it had been. He hated to admit it, but he had missed his brother. The gang seemed to fit in one way or another, so they were fine too. His problem, was Error.

When Nightmare had accepted the truce, he thought that it was common sense for Error to agree as well. Although Error wasn't officially a gang member, they all cared about him, and basically thought of him as family. 

After the truce was made, and Nightmare asked Error to come to the base to talk about it because he wasn't there at the time. So when Error told Nightmare that he wouldn't, no couldn't, accept the truce, he kind of lost his shit. 

He was angry, and confused. He thought that Error, of all people, would accept it so that he could be happy with the gang. He may have said some not so nice things, and broken a few objects in a blind rage. For some reason Error almost looked... relieved? Happy? Nightmare then proceeded to storm out without further input. 

Apparently Ink went to see Error in the anti-void afterwards, and received the same response. Then Error went destroying au after au nonstop, and this is what pushed Nightmare to his limit. He thought that Error was trying to ruin the gangs chances with the Star Sanses, and boy was it making them look suspicious. 

Nightmare then tried to find Error to talk to him, and possibly beat the crap out of him, but whenever he got close, Error would teleport away without a word. 

Now, don't think Nightmare is a bad person. He still cares for Error, he just wanted them to be happy together. So he was confused as why Error didn't want that himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blues Pov 

Things were great, and at the same time, things were awful.

Blue was really excited to be able to hang out with Nightmares gang without having to hide it, so that was a big win for him. He remembered how he felt when he learned that they would be staying, and he hadn't felt that happy since... Error...

Blue didn't want to think about that right now, but he really needed to reflect.

He thought back to the first time he and Error had met, which was when Error had kidnapped him. What a great start to a friendship! Error soon apologized though, and said that he didn't mean for this to happen.

In the short time they spent together, Blue had sensed that he was kind, and he became determined to help Error stop what he was doing. Error taught him how to knit, and was nice to him, so Blue considered him his friend. And sometimes friends need to stop each other, right?

He really had tried everything he could think of. He even made him his special tacos! But... nothing really seemed to work. 

Still, Blue couldn't give up! He is the magnificent Sans after all! 

Error was one of the first people in his life that didn't treat him like a kid, and didn't sugar coat things around him. He was the one who introduced him to Nightmares gang, and Blue soon became friends with them. He did have to meet with them in secret, because at the time, the Star Sanses didn't like them very much. 

He had Error to thank for some of his best friends, so Blue was grateful. 

So when Ink told everyone that Error hadn't accepted the truce, Blue was... conflicted. Error should have accepted it right, because he was his friend, and he knew that this was the best choice right? 

When Error started destroying aus at a rapid pace, Blue felt betrayed. He had trusted Error, trusted that he could change. He had believed in him. For one second, Blue began to doubt himself, and started to believe what everyone said about Error. The gang seemed angry as well, so he knew he wasn't the only one.

Maybe not everyone can be saved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some things up. My take on Blue is that he is nice to everyone, but that doesn't mean hes innocent, or childlike, and he wants to be treated with respect. Nightmare gets angry easily, but that doesn't always mean he hates that person that hes angry at. 
> 
> Hope this was alright, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of harrish6's fgod error. Their stories are really good, you should check them out! In this story, no one knows that Error was forced to destroy by FATE, and they find out too late... Very dramatic I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. This is just a transition chapter, so sorry if its short. I hope you enjoy it!

"I think you all know why we are here", said Ink, as he was in the Star Sanses meeting room. "We have a major problem."

Everyone basically knew where this was going, but they let Ink tell them anyway, because he was dramatic like that. Almost all of the aus were there, including Nightmares gang, which were a bit skeptical about the idea, along with a few others. 

"As you all know," he continued "Error has not accepted the truce we so gratefully gave him. Not only that, but he has begun destroying at pace that we have never seen. Recently though, he has stopped. We think that he is planning something big, and we need to stop it before he is able to complete it."

Blue hesitantly thought to himself, 'Error. You really left us no choice did you... I'm sorry it had to be this way.'

Ink then proceeded to tell them the plan. 

"Now, only certain people are able to enter the anti-void, namely me and Error. We think that he is hiding out there because if he was in any au, it would have been destroyed by now. So the plan is, I will open up enough doorways so that most of us can get through, then we will try to sneak up on him. Once we get close enough, I'll give a signal, and we'll ambush him. Some will have to stay behind to take care of the and the wounded."

Underfell Sans spoke up and said, "Won't this be kind of dangerous? I mean, the guys a fucking psycho!" 

"LANGUAGE!" Said a certain small skeleton. 

Ink ignored Blueberrys' comment and continued. "I will not lie to, this will be extremely dangerous, and some people probably will dust. But we have to do this. If we don't, all of the multiverse will be destroyed. I certainly don't want that, and I'm sure all of you don't want this to happen either. I will not judge if any of you back out now. If you wish to leave, please raise your hands, so I can create a portal back to your aus."

No one raised their hands at first, but slowly, some of the copies raised their arms up. They knew that they weren't as strong as the originals, and would only slow them down. This caused others to raise their hands as well, and they were left with only a few hundred skeletons. (WoW OnLy A feW HundreD. Sorry I'll be quiet now.)

Most of the copies had left, so they were left with almost all of the originals, save Classic and the children aus. It would have been too risky to have Classic go, since his au was the first, who know what could happen if he died. Undertale Papyrus also left, since he didn't really want to fight, and there was no way Classic would let him go. 

Ink let everyone who wanted to leave go, creating portals back to their aus. This took about thirty minutes, since their were so many copies from different aus. While Ink was doing that, the rest of them who were going to fight got prepared. And by prepared of course, that means all of the sans except the Underswap aus were sleeping, with all of the Papyrus's nagging them, once again except the Underswap aus. 

Honey was reluctant to let his baby bro join the fight, but he knew he really couldn't stop him. He would however, try his best to make sure he doesn't get hurt. 

Nightmares gang was going with the rest of them, but they had a slightly different motive. They really did care for Error, and didn't want him to die. They were still going to beat the crap out of him yes, but then they were going to convince him to stop fighting, because they knew that they had to. They weren't going to give up on their family. 

Ink had finally finished, and turned to face the group. 

"Are we ready?" he said with a grim tone, "this is your last chance to back out" He was jsut met with strong nods of determination. 

Then, Ink created a few portals to the anti-void, and they stepped inside. Once they got there, they were met with nothing...

except a small, neatly folded note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch my heart. Next chapter is going hurt me. Sorry again that its short, but I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of harrish6's fgod error. Their stories are really good, you should check them out! In this story, no one knows that Error was forced to destroy by FATE, and they find out too late... Very dramatic I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty heres another chapter. This chapter is just the note that they found
> 
> LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOŌ̵̢̰̻͓͍̹̰̏̃̈̇̉Ȯ̵̡̻̰̹̮̫̙͔̲͑̑̀̋̍̈́ͅO̵̧͕̜͔͋̂̑̑̓̒̇̏͋̕͜Ǫ̴̭̩̺̖̟̍̌͊̈́͑̚͠Ǫ̶̞̺̬̖̮͚͈̺̩̾̒Õ̷̺̘͕͊̕Ǫ̶̛̣̺̈́͊̏̽̊̍̐Õ̷̡̠̣̍̾̈́̓͆̒̚̚̚Ǫ̶̪͈̝̩̩͎̜̞̀̃͒̔̑͘̕̚͜O̸͈̪̯͈͉͓̞͠͝O̵̲͔̰̜͗̃̇̾̔̄̔̈́̊̄O̸̠̤͊Ǫ̶̛̦̥͈̟͓̱̈̎̒̂̅͑̓͝Ô̷͙̜̭̪͍̥̬̣̂̿̽̌̓̚̚͜͝
> 
> *demonic screeching intensifies*

H̶e̶l̶l̶o̶,̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ Uh, hi Ink. S̶m̶o̶o̶t̶h̶ At least it should be Ink reading this considering you're the only one who has access to the anti-void. Tell Science Sans I'm sorry for stealing one of his pens and this paper. If you are wondering, this is Error, God of Destruction, glitch, monster, or whatever you'd like to call me. Though I don't know who else you think could have wrote this, but hey I may just have to dumb it down for you sprinkles. If you're reading this, then that hopefully means I'm dead. I'm sure you're very excited, but please continue to read, I don't want all of this to be for nothing. Ink, you have to stop creating. Please, for the sake of the multiverse. 

I'll explain everything that you need to know, but first I have a confession to make. I've lied to all of you, for basically all of my existence. I don't want to lie anymore, so I will spare no details.

You know how I've always said that I wanted to destroy all of your creations because they were all abominations? Yeah, sorry about that I guess I was being a little harsh by saying that. M̶a̶n̶ ̶I̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ The truth is, I've always thought that you were very talented, and that all of the aus were unique in their own way, if a little repetitive. I really thought Outertale was one of your best personally. I love stargazing there. 

Now I know that probably doesn't make a lot of sense. Why would I destroy something that I really enjoyed? I will start off by saying this Ink, I really didn't want to, but I also didn't have a choice. 

I'm sure you know of the multiverse, as you are the one who created the aus in it.N̶o̶ ̶s̶h̶i̶t̶ ̶S̶h̶e̶r̶l̶o̶c̶k̶ One thing you probably didn't know, is that the multiverse does have a limit. Imagine if the multiverse was a huge glass of water, and the aus are all the droplets inside. It keeps filling and filling, but at some point there isn't going to be enough room. If you keep adding more water, It will eventually over flow, and spill out the side. If you keep creating aus, soon the multiverse will reach its limit. If that happens, the aus will bump into each other and break. This will cause a massive chain reaction of destruction, and then it will be too late. 

My job, was to make sure that didn't happen. I destroyed the copies so that there would be enough space for all of the aus to exist. Naturally, people felt threatened, because no one really wants their whole world to be torn apart and deleted. So I really wasn't all that surprised when you and the Star Sanses started showing up. I really don't blame you for that and you really shouldn't blame yourself either. I was evil, and destroying the things that you love so it was right for you to try and stop me. You couldn't have known about the balance, It isn't your fault. 

I'm sure that you're wondering how I knew about this limit. M̶a̶y̶b̶e̶?̶ ̶ Well I did promise to tell everything so here goes. 

It all started when I woke up in the anti-void one day. I didn't remember how I got there or of anything before that. I don't know how long I sat there, staring into the endless white, with nothing else in my sight. D̶a̶m̶n̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶o̶e̶t I kind of started to go a little nuts after a while, so as any insane person would do I started screaming. Sometimes it was for help, but I can't really remember much. Suddenly, the screams kind of started screaming back. That's when I heard it. A voice cut through the screams inside of my head. The thing said that its name was Fate. They said that I had a very important job to do. 

They told me about everything. The balance, you, and of course what I needed to do. I asked why Fate why you couldn't do it yourself. b̶o̶y̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ They then told me that as their child, you could do whatever you wanted. I was still confused and said that I didn't want to do it and refused. They then proceeded cause me unimaginable pain for what felt like forever.

I learned that you shouldn't go against whatever this thing was.

I was a bit mentally unstable when I first started destroying the aus. I was so filled with hatred that I really didn't care who I hurt. Then the Underswap incident happened. 

After I took Blue from his au I decided not to kill him for some reason. I hesitated. it was cruel of me to keep him in the the anti-void, and he should never forgive me for that. But of course this is Blue we're talking about. For some reason he saw some kind of goodness inside of me, and was determined to bring it out. Time passed, and eventually we became friends. I snapped out of my insanity. 

I suddenly realized what I had done, and immediately brought him back to Underswap. He somehow made me promise to come check in on him from time to time. So I did. 

After that incident I became more methodical with destroying universes, only going for the copies. Obviously we would fight sometimes, and I did try my best not to hurt you, but sorry if I did. I also apologize to Dream if I ever hurt him. 

I became so tired after awhile, but I couldn't really get a break. Whenever I rested for too long, or if you created a new universe, the voices would come back and start screaming again. 

Also, remember those times when I would kind of just start screaming during our fights and then just teleport to the anti-void? Those were the times if I ever tried to tell you of the balance. I just become filled with so much pain I just black out basically. I wonder why Fate decided to let me write this letter? Maybe they are finally granting me some mercy. Heh, I doubt it.

Then came that beautiful moment. The truce. To be honest the only reason I've put this off for so long was to protect Nightmare's gang and the Charas. I sincerely thank you for giving them a chance. So once I knew they were safe I knew it was time. Sorry for destroying so many aus in such little time. I felt obligated to give a little room just in case you decided to go on a creative streak, and I wanted it to be over as soon as possible. 

If your still reading this then, I really want to get some things off of my chest. I know it may not be important or relevant, but it feels better to write it down. 

I have tried to kill myself so many times I've lost count.

Hanging, stabbing, drowning, you name it I've tried it. One great thing about working for Fate is that you are not allowed to die apparently. But then I got a brilliant idea. There is a cliff in Outertale, that falls alllll the way down into the void. Everyone know that if you fall into the void, you basically get ripped into tiny little pieces, and really don't exist in that universe anymore. 

As you can see I'm pretty confident that this will work, so that's why I wrote this letter. If it didn't work then that would be really awkward... 

I also want to clear up some things for certain people, so if you could give them this, that would be great.

Dream

I'm really sorry for all of the trouble I caused you. I'm sure I made your job of spreading positivity a lot harder, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry if you blamed me for keeping you and Nightmare separate for so long because I was a bad influence. I really do hope that you two get well together. Try to keep him out of trouble for me Ok?

Fresh

Hey Fresh. I'm not sure what kind of relationship we had, but I would like to think it was pleasant. You really made my life a bit more interesting to say the least. Stay radical bro. 

Charas and Underswap Frisks

I'm sorry I can't be there for you. I always have seen you as my family, and I just want you to know that I am so proud of all of you. I want you all to make lots of friends, ok? If you ever need anything, you can just go to duncle Nightmare and his friends. If you ever need more chocolate just go raid Underfell with Fresh, I'm sure he'll be glad to help. I love you kiddos.

Blue and Honey

Before we begin, Honey I need to apologize. I'm sorry for taking your brother, and I don't expect you to forgive me. You really shouldn't. 

Blue. You have always been my best friend. I wanted to thank you for believing in me when I didn't, and always being there for me. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about what was happening, I really wanted to. you really made my world little brighter with your laugh, smile, and tacos. They were delicious. Goodbye Blue, but please promise me you will take care of yourself and the others. I'm counting on you. 

Nightmare, Cross, Horror, Killer, and Dust

I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. It would have made this that much more difficult. Ever since we all met, I could tell that I liked you. You were the best family I could have ever asked for. Whatever you do, please don't think that this is your fault. It is entirely my own, and I deserve this. Please be happy, if not for you, then do it for me. I would hate to make you all sad because of me. Even though we can't say goodbye in person, I will say it now. Goodbye, I love you all. 

And this last part is to you Shorty. 

I'm really counting on you, to make the right decision. I also want you to take care of my family, because knowing them, they will blame themselves anyway. Try to keep them from doing anything stupid alright? I also think that you should help the Charas fit in more. I know that they are a bit unpopular, but try to have everyone give them a chance please. Can you also give the gang my scarf? I know I'm probably asking too much, but I think it would mean a lot to them. I left it near the cliff in Outertale if you're looking for it. You've really created something special there. Goodbye, and take care Skittles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats a big oof


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of harrish6's fgod error. Their stories are really good, you should check them out! In this story, no one knows that Error was forced to destroy by FATE, and they find out too late... Very dramatic I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF
> 
> time to feel the ouchies

Inks pov

NO 

'nonononononononono this can't be happening' he thought.

Ink was, to say the least, a bit shocked. 

When they had finally gotten into the anti-void, only to find a note? Ink definitely thought this was a trap at first. He could tell that everyone else was already uneasy, but he knew they wouldn't let their guard down. 

That's when he picked up the letter, while glancing around at his surroundings. He hadn't been to the antivoid much, because he really didn't like the white, but he knew that something was off. He couldn't place the feeling, but he felt that something, other than Error, was missing. 

He decided to focus on that later. Then he unfolded the note and began reading.

As he began reading the first few sentences, the initial uneasiness in his non-existent stomach began to grow. That's when he saw the next few words on the page. 'If you're reading this, then that hopefully means I'm dead.'

Oh... Oh no

Ink Immediately understood what this letter was. It was a suicide note. He felt almost numb on the inside, and the unease only grew. Sure, Ink personally didn't care for Error, but he knew Nightmare and his gang did. 

wait-

Nightmares gang. What was he going to tell them? What was he going to tell everyone here? Was it his fault? Oh god they were all going to hate him weren't they oh god oh god oh no. Ink slowly began losing himself in panicked mutterings, over-analyzing things as he usually did, until one thought snapped him out of it. 'I have to read the rest of the letter. I owe him that much.'

He really wished he didn't do that. 

While he was continuing reading the letter the dread inside of him washed over his soul. (Ink has a soul in this btw) Something else also rose up inside of him. Rage.

Now, Ink wasn't really a violent person most of the time, and even while fighting Error he tried to keep damage to a minimum. But as he read the letter, as he read what this deity-this thing forced Error to go through, he felt angrier than he ever had. He also felt a soul crushing guilt build up. 'This is my fault', he thought. 'Error was forced to kill people, was getting hurt, because of me'

He knew that in the letter Error told him not to blame himself, but Ink was just self destructive like that. As he read about how Error actually really loved his creations, and how he cared so much about the people he called family, he really felt the despair inside of him. Error was dead. Probably. It was not a comforting fact that he had tried to take his own life before and failed, but Ink knew that no one came back from the void. 

He read all of the messages he had written for the others. He could read it with all of the tears that had gathered in his eyesockets, and he was barely holding himself together. 

As he read Errors final goodbye, he felt something inside him break, and he began sobbing uncontrollably. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreams Pov

Dream immediately rushed over to Ink who was sobbing on the floor, and he felt extremely worried for his friend. 

"I-Ink whats wrong? Are you alright?"

Ink just continued crying, and the note fell out of his hands. Dream figured that this was what made him sad, so he picked it up. Before he read it, many of the other Sans and Papyruses that were there crowded both of them, asking what was wrong. Dream tried to get them to back away, but it didn't really work.

"QUIET!" 

"Thank you Blue." Dream said, as he was finally able to speak. 

Dream hadn't realized it before, but Blue looked really distraught over something. He would have to ask him about it later. "Here Blue, do you think you could look at this while I try to get Ink to calm down?"

Dream then proceeded to use the tactics he usually used whenever Ink got really upset over his aus being destroyed, and that seemed to calm him down enough that he could speak, although tears were still streaming down his face. 

He then whispered in Dreams ear through choked sobs, "D-Dream I have to g-get the rest of the people out o-of here." 

In the background, Dream thought he heard Blue give a sharp gasp, but he had to focus on Ink right now. 

"Ok Ink I'll tell them that you'll send everyone back to the base ok?"

"W-wait!", Ink suddenly shouted. "I n-need to have Nightmares gang, B-blue, and Honey stay here." 

"Ok Ink, I'll tell them." Dream then turned to the rest of the crowd, and noticed that Blue was... shaking? "Listen up everyone! Ink is going to send you all back to the meeting room now, we'll fill you in later."

Before anyone could ask questions, Ink gave a shaky wave of his brush and everyone fell through the dark puddles of ink, except the people that were needed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blues pov 

As soon as they walked into the anti-void, he knew that something was very wrong. He was already nervous that they had to fight Error, because he didn't want to kill him! He had a plan, and he would try to make peace with him. But now his uneasiness grew as he realized what was wrong.

When Blue had first been kidnapped, it was a scary experience, but he got a new friend out of it, so that was good. He remembered the blue strings, made of Errors magic, suspending from the non-existent ceiling, with many human souls hanging from them. 

That was the problem. Errors strings were gone.

He slowly began to panic a bit, thinking of the reasons why the strings would be missing, and more importantly, where was Error? 

Ink then spotted a note on the ground, and everyone else just kind of... stood there. 

After a while, his brother proceeded to lie on the ground and take a nap, like many of the other Sanses and Papyruses. A chorus of groans and, "Wake up lazybones/idiot!" sounded from all around the room. 

Blue was actually glad that his brother was asleep, because that meant he could go talk to Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Cross, and Horror.

Although the "bad Sanses" had joined their group, Blues brother didn't allow to him to hang out with them, so Blue instead hung out with them secretly, like he always has. He was really glad that Error introduced him to them, because now he had even more friends! Mwehehe!

He talked with them for awhile, and he could sense the uneasiness they were feeling. Suddenly, he heard a sob. Everyone in the room seemed to turn their heads toward the noise, and Blue saw Ink crying on the floor with Dream next to him. Everyone immediately crowded them, and Blue saw that Dream was trying to get everyone to back away. 

"QUIET!" he shouted. 

'Well that seemed to work.' he thought. 

He rushed over to Dream, who seemed to have something in his hand. 

"Here Blue, do you think you could look at this while I try to get Ink to calm down?" 

Blue then took the note the note that was in Dreams hands, and noticed that some of the edges were wet, presumably from Inks tears. For some reason, Blue felt a bit nervous to read it. Whatever was in this letter, it made Ink have a full on breakdown, but he steeled himself, and began to read the letter. 

Blue gave in a sharp inhale of breath as he read the first paragraph. Suddenly all of the sounds around him became muffled. Was Dream saying something? He couldn't really tell, and he barely even noticed that he was trembling. He hadn't really begun to process what he just read, but suddenly, the realization hit him like a truck. 

'No. Error wouldn't do that right? Error was the strongest person he knew. Sure he had made bad choices, but he had been starting to change... until the events that led up to all of them coming here. I shouldn't have left him alone. I shouldn't have given up so easily. H-he's dead, because I gave up on him.' His thoughts firing off at a rapid pace, and oblivious to the situation around him as he was consumed in his thoughts.

He felt a sudden contact on his shoulder that snapped him out of it, and he realized that almost everyone was gone. 

"Blue, are you alright?"

He turned around to see who had spoken to him, and looked up into Dusts worried eyes. That's when Blue began sobbing into Dusts chest. He felt two arms slowly encircle him as he just continued to cry. He hadn't even finished reading the note. All that he knew was that Error was dead. 

One of the only people who took him seriously, who didn't treat him like a baby, was gone. His best friend was dead. He didn't know what to do, or how to feel. 'Why did he do this, why didn't I notice? I should have noticed. I'm a horrible friend, I'm a horrible person.' 

He continued to just cry for what felt like forever, and he kept thinking on what he could have done to prevent this. It took awhile, but he slowly drifted off to sleep in Dusts arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-
> 
> I think I'm gonna go lie down now. 
> 
> I am a multi shipper so I don't really know what ships I want to do, but I think I'll do dustberry? And maybe more later? idk. It can also be seen as friendship if you don't like that ship, but please don't get angry at others for the ships they like. I don't want to have an all out war here.  
> ALSO... I am now caught up with the chapters on wattpad, so updates will be a LOT slower now. Sorry about that I have no schedule.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of harrish6's fgod error. Their stories are really good, you should check them out! In this story, no one knows that Error was forced to destroy by FATE, and they find out too late... Very dramatic I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always a bad time here. 
> 
> I'm in pain
> 
> Also sorry for the long wait I'm lazy

Nightmares pov

In what seemed to be an instant Nightmare whipped around, wrapping his tentacle around Inks neck and slamming him to the ground. 

(30 minutes earlier....)

He didn't like this. Not one bit. Nightmare was uneasy when the plan was being formed to go to to the anti-void, but when they actually arrived, that uneasiness increased ten-fold. 

'Somethings terribly wrong'

"Hey boss?" 

Nightmare turned around to see Horror looking at him. 

"The rest of us wanted to talk for a bit while the rest of these guys are distracted." Horror told him.

Nightmare then proceeded to talk with the rest of the gang. Suddenly, someone not completely unexpected decided to pop in.

"Hi guys!", Blue practically shouted. 

"Hey Blue." Dust chimed in. "we were just talking about a plan of what we should do." 

Yes, that was the issue. The original plan had been was to try and talk it out at first, but if it came to it they would fight Error, and try to keep the rest of the Sanses away so they wouldn't kill him. But now that Error was nowhere to be found, they would have to come up with a new plan.

Nightmare began to speak, " I have a bad feeling about this, but I guess it's better that Error isn't here at the moment. When he arrives, I think we should-"

He was suddenly cut off by an immense wave of negativity surging through him. He also began hearing someone sobbing. Everyone mingling about in the empty white space turned to the noise, only to see that it was Ink crying on the ground. Most of the skeletons rushed over and began asking him questions, some of which Nightmare would like to ask as well. 

He thought to himself, 'I really couldn't care less about how Ink is feeling, but I need to find out what happened.' Nightmare had a horrible suspicion it had something to do with Error.

Nightmare was about to tell everyone to be quiet, but someone else beat him to it. 

"QUIET!", Blue screamed. 

Almost everyone backed off after that. Nightmare saw that Dream was talking to Blue, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Then, Nightmare saw it. A note being handed to the small skeleton. And when he saw that, his anxiety spiked.

Before he could begin to question it further, he felt another spike of negativity. This time he felt it coming from... Blue? 

As Nightmare was lost in his thoughts he barely realized that Ink had sent almost everyone out of the anti-void except for his gang, Dream, Blue, and Honey. He looked over to Dust, who was suddenly holding the sobbing Blue skeleton. 

Nightmare saw the note for the second time as it fell to the ground near Dust. He then reached out with his and began to read it. 

"W-wait!" Ink cried out, but it was already too late. 

Nightmare had barely finished reading the first paragraph, but he immediately understood what it was about. More importantly, he had a suspicion Ink had something to do about it, and he was. not. pleased.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dust pov. 

"holy shit"

That is all that Dust was able to say in this situation. Nightmare was currently slamming Ink on to the ground repeatedly while Dream just stood there in shock. Blue seemed to have fallen asleep, and Dust didn't want to wake him up by trying to stop them. Hell, he probably couldn't if he tried, or wanted to for that matter. 

Looking over to the rest of his teammates he sees that they are being idiots as usual. He loves them, but they're still dumb. Cross and Killer seem to be making bets with each other, and Horror was sitting on the ground with a bag of popcorn. 

'Where did he get that?'

This is something Dust usually wonders, but he's learned to just accept it. 

"WOAH BROSEPH! What in the fresh funk is goin' ON here!?"

"WHAT THE FU-" Dust began screaming, as his vision was suddenly filled with neon in death form. The skeleton now standing in front of him was none other than Fresh, who Ink had to ban from their meetings because he kept throwing rainbow glitter balls everywhere and calling them "gay bombs." Everything was sparkly for weeks.

"Heeeeeeeey broski swearing is not diddly darn cool y'know." He said, with his glasses saying 'UNCOOL' on the front.

"Never mind that!" Dust yell whispered not wanting to wake up Blue who was laying in his lap. "How did you get here?!? I thought only Ink and Error could access the anti-void?"

"Ouch. Error never told you about us? We're practically best bros! I mean, like he would always call me parasite and ignore me and stuff, but he didn't force me to leave and I count that as a win bruh! He even didn't throw out the friendship bracelets I made us, though he kept glarin' at me like crazy."

Dust was so confused right now. He had never in a million years expected that Fresh would somehow have access to the anti-void. Seems he was determined to annoy the hell out of Error even outside of their old base. He didn't have an au himself so that's why Fresh would sometimes stop by and live with them, but whenever he did it was just chaos. 

"It totally looks like Ink and Dream are gettin' thrashed by Nightmare by the way. I thought you were on good terms with the sunshine squad?"

Dust looked back and saw that not only the squid was getting beat up, but it looks like Dream had tried to intervene and was now in a chokehold. Dust was surprised that Honey wasn't doing anything until he noticed that Honey had fallen asleep. 

" I don't really know, but I think Ink did something bad."

"Well DUH", the funky skeleton said. "Imma have to do something about it like the radical bro I am."

While Nightmare was focused on destroying Inks bones, Fresh used his magic to grab hold of their souls and yank all three skeletons apart.

"Aw maaan it was just getting good! Eh, I finished my popcorn anyway." Horror whined.

"LET GO OF ME!" Nightmare roared as he thrashed in Fresh's grip. 

"No can do homie. I'm gonna need you to chill the funk out before you go up and unradically murder a broseph. For now you need to chillax, and we can all talk this out." Fresh said, trying to reason with the furious skeleton. 

'Oh no' Dust thought. Fresh had tried to do this before with their gang, to "talk out all these nasty feelings yo" as he put it. It was so awkward at the beginning, but Error helped along the way by convincing them to talk about it. For some reason it actually worked and everyone ended up crying near the end, although Error refused to talk about his feelings, which kind of made Fresh annoyed. In short, Dust thought it was an awful experience and he never wanted to go through it again. 

Suddenly they were all teleported so that they were sitting in a circle, with Fresh still holding onto Nightmares' murderous soul. 

" Now we are all going to talk this out like good homies right? I'm lookin' at you goopman. Now, are you gonna tell me why you two were being uncool earlier, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Fresh said, with the chilling tone near the end, which most of them were still scared of.

Now it seemed that Nightmares' anger had faded away but it had turned into something else. Despair. 

(Upupupupupupu~) hehe, 10 points for anyone who gets that reference.

Nightmare began shaking, and Dust began to get really worried when Nightmare began to quietly sob.

"I-I don't know how to say this, I don't know what to do, I-I can't b-breath-"

Killer immediately stood up and walked over to where Nightmare was currently having a panic attack.

"Nightmare. Breathe. Ok? Just focus on me." Killer said calmly, having done this before. Soon enough Nightmare was a little better but still shaking. 

Suddenly Inks quiet pained voice spoke up, from having been smashed into the ground moments earlier.

"E-Errors dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!
> 
> I am slow and I procrastinate too much but I'll try just keep nagging me about the next chapter I'll eventually do it. Also I applaud all other writers who have to write Fresh lingo cause like??? Its really hard??? And I don't think I do it right???
> 
> oof once again I am so sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Also. 
> 
> what. the. fuck. I don't really like to get into politics but like I can't deal with all the bullshit going on right now. I was legit in a zoom meeting when I heard about what was happening, and me seeing an opportunity to be lazy, watched the news instead of learning about the systems of the body. If you want to learn more about it you should probably just look it up because I am not educated enough to give you good facts. I'm just gonna say I am disappointed in my country right now. It makes me tired, like can I be done living through important historical events please??? I just want to sleep.


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of harrish6's fgod error. Their stories are really good, you should check them out! In this story, no one knows that Error was forced to destroy by FATE, and they find out too late... Very dramatic I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooooooooooo sorry I'm slow...   
> I promise this will hurt me more than it hurts you   
> (I say as I'm laughing like a madman while destroying fictional characters' lives...)

Dusts pov.

'What.' 

His mind just went into a shocked state as he tried to process the words that had just been spoken by Nightmare.

Error is dead

Dust just couldn't register the words in his skull, and by the looks on everyone else's faces, it seemed they were all having the same problem. Suddenly, they were all shocked out of their numbness by a chilling voice that didn't seem like it could belong to the skeleton that spoke it. 

"W H A T H A P P E N E D"

This was coming from Fresh, and the others had never heard him talk without his 60's lingo, and they were unnerved by his threatening tone.

Nightmare, with a resigned voice said, " It was in this note"

He said it with such a quiet, monotone voice, Dust figured he must have gone into shock. Fresh slowly extended his arm out to where Nightmare clutched the note tightly and slid it out of his grasp. 

"Oh.", Fresh said with a sharp inhalation of breath.

Tears began sliding down Fresh's face. Even he looked shocked as he slowly touched them with his hand, looking at the salty water curiously. 

"Um h-", Dust began to say, but before he could even ask, the note was roughly shoved into his hands as Fresh teleported out of the endless white, without even a Fresh Poof.

Dust was very worried about what he would find in this note, but he knew he had to try and keep it together. He knew that if he lost control of his emotions... well he just couldn't let that happen again. 

~Time skip brought to you by Bad Time Megalovania~ (aggressively do do do doots)

Let's just say reading it didn't go so well.

Dust began a low growl in the back of his throat feeling as though he was about to snap, but then he remembered the presence of a certain skeleton on his lap.

'Keep it together, keep it together, come on, you can't break now.'

As he was trembling trying to keep his sanity intact, he didn't even notice when the letter was taken from him by Cross and Horror, who began reading in a huddled group.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cross's pov

Cross was trying to keep his cool as he and Horror sat down and began reading. 

"Hey Sans, I'm really worried.", said a small voice in his head. 

'Me too Chara, but we're just going have to figure out what happened.'

"What do you mean what happened Nightmare literally told us, and I'm kind of freaking out!"

Before Cross could reply, he was suddenly shaken by Horror who was gripping his axe tightly, out of a force of habit.

"Hey Oreo, let's just get this over with", said Horror in a slightly shaky voice. Cross could tell he was just as nervous as he was.

They awkwardly sat next to each other and began reading.

When they had finished, Cross felt... broken. Chara was eerily quiet as well, and Cross couldn't even feel the tears that were streaming down his face. All he could think of was how he had failed Error. He was like an older brother to him, he was family, how could he have been so stupid.

Suddenly Cross started to see a shape, and then he saw Chara's transparent body before him. 

They were sobbing, and suddenly fell to their knees. Cross rushed over and immediately began hugging them, both wailing in each other's arms. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreams pov

Dream was busy still trying to calm Ink down when he saw the chaos continue to unfold in front of him.

'Did I hear Nightmare right? Is Error really dead, and if so what does Ink have to with it?

Dream really began to worry when the negativity increased, and he began to feel dizzy. But that was nothing compared to the sheer terror that he felt when he sensed a wave of strong, murderous intent.

He slowly turned his head toward the sickening emotion and looked at Horror, who seemed to be twitching wildly. Suddenly, he turned and looked right at Dream and Ink, with an insane look in his eyes. With the negativity draining his strength Dream knew he didn't really stand a chance against a Horror who wanted to kill him.

That's why when he saw the cannibal skeleton teleport out of sight and feel a sudden whoosh of air behind him, he could only think one thing.

'oh shit-' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killers pov

Killer almost couldn't believe what he was being told. 

Nightmare had decided to tell him exactly what he knew rather than have Killer read the note, and kIller felt almost sick. The thing is with Killer, he had gotten his emotions back, but they were always kind of dulled to an extent, but these feelings he had right now were the strongest they had ever been. 

He felt extreme sadness, and just fear, some could even call it terror. He felt an overwhelming amount of worry over Nightmare, who was just so quiet and seemed so broken, and Killer knew that was wrong, that shouldn't be that way. But then he felt even more concerned when he saw Nightmares sockets widen with fear and worry as he fixated his eyes toward a certain point.

Killer looked to where Nightmare was looking, and knew he had to do something before Horror chopped Dreams head off with his axe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO SORRY FOR ALL THESE CLIFFHANGERS
> 
> I can't write any of these characters for the life of me but hey I'm trying. 
> 
> Also I can't help but just imagining all of this chaos all happening at once and just laughing at it oof. It just seems so funny to me.
> 
> Probably see you in a couple of weeks? Just keep screaming at me I'll eventually do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Aghhhhhhhhh....... Error I'm so sorryyyyyy. I hope that this first chapter was ok. I'm pretty sure that I did a terrible job, but hey lets not JUMP to conclusions hahahahahahahhaha kill me now. (plz don't hate meeeee)
> 
> I may add ships into this not sure though. Just depends on my mood, but no smut. Updates are not regular, I may do two in a day and then not write for a month. It will depend on if people like the story and want it to continue. See you next chapter!


End file.
